Kevin Williamson
Kevin Meade Williamson (born March 14, 1965) is an American screenwriter, best known for the horror films Scream, I Know What You Did Last Summer and The Faculty, as well as the popular television series Dawson's Creek and more recently The Vampire Diaries. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kevin_Williamson_%28screenwriter%29&action=edit&section=1 edit Life and career http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kevin_Williamson_%28screenwriter%29&action=edit&section=2 edit Early years Williamson was born in New Bern, North Carolina, the younger son of Lillie Faye (née Pittman), a storyteller, and Ottis Wade Williamson, a fisherman.[1] He lived in the neighboring coastal community of Oriental, but before he started school his family moved to Aransas Pass, Texas, later relocating to Fulton, Texas, both near Corpus Christi. Williamson's family returned to Oriental before Kevin's high school years. Obsessed from a young age with movies, especially those of Steven Spielberg, he applied to New York University's film school and was accepted but because he could not afford the tuition, he attended a school closer to home, East Carolina University in Greenville, North Carolina, where he took a B.A. in theatre arts.[citation needed] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kevin_Williamson_%28screenwriter%29&action=edit&section=3 edit Career in television After graduation, he moved to New York City to pursue an acting career. Though he landed a part on the soap opera Another World in 1990, he moved to Los Angeles the next year where he had small parts on In Living Color, a Roger Corman film, Hard Run, and in music videos. While taking classes on screenwriting at UCLA he wrote his first script, Killing Mrs. Tingle which was bought by a production company in 1995 and put on the shelf. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kevin_Williamson_%28screenwriter%29&action=edit&section=4 edit The genesis of Scream Inspired by the March 9, 1994 episode of the newsmagazine Turning Point on Danny Rolling, a serial killer in Gainesville, Florida who preyed on college students, Williamson wrote a horror movie script, originally titled "Scary Movie". Its characters had seen many classic horror movies (e.g. A Nightmare on Elm Street, Halloween) and knew all the clichés. Miramax bought it for their new Dimension Films label in the spring of 1995. Directed by Wes Craven, the film, renamed Scream, was a commercial blockbuster and critical success, winning Williamson the Saturn Award. Costing only $15.3 million to make, it sold $103 million in tickets in the U.S. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kevin_Williamson_%28screenwriter%29&action=edit&section=5 edit More high school peril Williamson's next film was also about high schoolers in peril. I Know What You Did Last Summer, based on a 1973 novel by Lois Duncan, had four friends accidentally running over a man, dumping the body, and going on with their lives, only to be punished one year later. After Columbia Studios advertised the film as "from the makers of Scream" against Miramax's wishes, Miramax released Scream 2, also written by Williamson, and filed a lawsuit against Columbia. Scream 2 would also be a hit and would spawn a third film, Scream 3, as the final installment of the Scream trilogy. Williamson wrote another in this genre, The Faculty, characterized as "Invasion of the Body Snatchers meets The Breakfast Club." Williamson is currently the writer and producer for "Scream 4" which is scheduled to begin shooting in June of 2010 and will hit theaters April 15th 2011. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kevin_Williamson_%28screenwriter%29&action=edit&section=6 edit Asked to do a series Paul Stupin, an executive at Columbia Tri-Star Television, read Scream after the bidding war for the script and was convinced Williamson was just the man to create a television series for his company. The result was Dawson's Creek, a semi-autobiographical tale set in a small coastal community not unlike Oriental. Williamson was the model for the title character, Dawson Leery, a dreamy romantic obsessed with movies--especially Spielberg's. Joey Potter, the girl who platonically shares Dawson's bed was based on a friend of his who had shared his bed. In December 1995, the show was pitched to the Fox Network, where Stupin had been an executive, but it was rejected. Stupin and Williamson then went to The WB in 1996, which bought the show. Williamson said "I pitched it as Some Kind of Wonderful, meets Pump Up the Volume, meets James at 15, meets My So-Called Life, meets Little House on the Prairie". http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kevin_Williamson_%28screenwriter%29&action=edit&section=7 edit Leaving Dawson's Creek Dawson's Creek premiered on The WB January 20, 1998, and was an immediate hit with its intended audience. Despite this (and his having told Entertainment Weekly that "I ain't never leaving Dawson's Creek"), Williamson left the show at the end of its second season to create a show for Miramax to air on ABC. The result, Wasteland, about twentysomethings in New York City was savaged by critics. The Hollywood Reporter said it was about "the most attractively vacuous, self-indulgent, and pretentious group ever assembled in prime-time." It aired only three episodes in October 1999 before ABC cancelled it. (Williamson would return to Dawson's Creek to write the two-part series finale in 2003.) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kevin_Williamson_%28screenwriter%29&action=edit&section=8 edit Teaching Mrs. Tingle Williamson's first script was only produced when Williamson himself got behind the camera to direct. Starring Dawson's Creek's Katie Holmes, Barry Watson, and Helen Mirren, Teaching Mrs. Tingle (as it was renamed after the Columbine High School Massacre), had two students getting even with their vindictive teacher. Despite the cast, which also included Molly Ringwald and Jeffrey Tambor, it was panned by critics and audiences alike; for example, Entertainment Weekly said it was "like Misery scripted by a witless John Hughes imitator". The film, which cost $14 million to make, sold only $8.8 million in tickets in the U.S. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kevin_Williamson_%28screenwriter%29&action=edit&section=9 edit More horror Williamson created a mid-season replacement for The WB network called Glory Days, set in a coastal community in Washington state, where very weird things were happening--shades of Twin Peaks, it seemed. It debuted as a mid-season replacement in January 2002; only ten episodes were produced. Williamson wrote another script for Wes Craven, Cursed, which was released in 2005 and starred Christina Ricci, Jesse Eisenberg, Joshua Jackson, and Shannon Elizabeth. The film suffered much script and scheduling difficulties during production. Consequently, it did not perform well at the box office. 2005 saw the release of his newest horror film, Venom, about a group of teens stalked by a crazed killer in the bayous of Louisiana. Williamson is listed as a producer for Venom, but not as a writer. Williamson is currently writing the script for Scream 4[2] and will write the storybook for Scream V.[3] He has a new TV series on The CW titled The Vampire Diaries, which was adapted from a novel series of the same name by L.J. Smith.[4] Williamson is also currently working on the storybook for the remake from the thriller The Bedroom Window.[5] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kevin_Williamson_%28screenwriter%29&action=edit&section=10 edit Hidden Palms Williamson wrote and produced this show for The CW. It was a coming-of-age drama about a troubled teen who moves with his mother and new stepfather to the gated community of Palm Springs where he uncovers some dark secrets. Hidden Palms was originally intended to be a midseason replacement set to air in March but Pussycat Dolls Present: The Search for the Next Doll aired in its timeslot instead. The Pilot eventually premeried on May 30, 2007. Eight episodes were ordered by the network but due to low ratings the series was cancelled. The final episode aired on July 4, 2007. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kevin_Williamson_%28screenwriter%29&action=edit&section=11 edit Personal life Williamson has said that he knew he was gay "as far back as I can remember."[6] He came out to his friends and family in 1992, and publicly in 1998. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kevin_Williamson_%28screenwriter%29&action=edit&section=12 edit Further reading *Darren Crosdale. Dawson's Creek: The Official Companion. Kansas City, Missouri: Andrews McMeel, 1999. ISBN 0-7407-0725-6 *Jeffrey Epstein. "Unbound". The Advocate. August 31, 1999. 34+. *Andy Mangels. From Scream to Dawson's Creek: An Unauthorized Take on the Phenomenal Career of Kevin Williamson. Los Angeles: Renaissance Books, 2000. ISBN 1-58063-122-3 *Charlie Palmer. "Kevin Williamson". In The Wallflower Critical Guide to Contemporary North American Directors. Edited by Yoram Allon, Del Cullen and Hannah Patterson. London: Wallflower, 2000. ISBN 1-903364-09-4 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kevin_Williamson_%28screenwriter%29&action=edit&section=13 edit References #'^' Kevin Williamson Biography (1965-) #'^' 'Scream IV' Writer Talks Sidney Prescott's Fate, Death Scenes and Comedy #'^' Kevin Williamson Spills More on 'Scream IV' #'^' Kevin Williamson Talks Scream 4 #'^' Kevin Williamson Lies About Murder in 'The Bedroom Window' #'^' http://www.glbtq.com/arts/william_son_k.html http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kevin_Williamson_%28screenwriter%29&action=edit&section=14 edit External links *Kevin Williamson on Twitter *Kevin Williamson at the Internet Movie Database Category:Crew Category:I Know What You Did Last Summer Crew Category:Writers